


maunder

by bgmblues



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Second Person, Selectively Mute Red, Sign Language, still getting a grasp of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: Moon wants to hear Red say literally anything. Blue isn't helping.





	maunder

**Author's Note:**

> dabs i always vaguely liked these two but over the past few days i tripped and fell into the ship abyss

“Why don't you speak?”

You glance up from the floor, eyes quickly snapping to the two kids in front of you. Hau and Moon. Rivals on their own Pokemon journeys and certainly good friends. Though, from what you knew, usually it was  _ Hau  _ that asked such questions.

He does, however, promptly freak out at Moon's straight forwardness. He lowers her pointing arm, clearly about to apologize, when Moon speaks again.

“Is it like, a health thing? Or are you just bad at talking.” Moon asks. Your face probably doesn't change expression, but reluctantly you hold up one finger. Well,  _ technically _ it was also the second thing, but that was just details. You can technically speak. There's no way you're telling her that though.

Moon's eyes narrow. She's awfully straightforward in that...12 year old way. (She might be 13, but you can't be sure.) It brings back memories of Blue and Green when the three of you were younger. 

Perhaps you'd spoken more when you were a young child. You don't really know; you couldn't remember that far back. But you do remember how frustrating it had been.

_ “Why don't you ever speak?”  _ Blue had asked, much in the same way as Moon.  _ “We're rivals now. I have other things to do than wait around for you.” _ With a less than solid grasp on sign language, all you'd done was stare blankly at him. 

Moon softens, if only a little. She shifts a little, before looking back up to you. You don't meet her eye.

“Oh, sorry,” she says. It's still in that 12-or-13 year old way but you'll take it. You offer an almost hesitant nod after a moment.

Hau seems to be falling back into the more easygoing mood (he's still anxious, probably to be around  _ World Champion Red _ ) he seems to generally have. Moon hardly lets it last though. A little awkwardly, you start on your way back to the apartment you and Blue shared. Moon is on your heels, with a much more reluctant Hau behind her.

“So where are we going?” She asks, as if she hadn't just invited herself along. It's quicker to sign, but you'd already had that conversation; none of these kids knew sign language. You dig out your phone and tab to the note app you use. You don't even need to pause to type anymore.

_ Home _ . You show her the text. She shrugs.

It's not like you can talk her out of it (literally and figuratively) so you end up on the living room couch with the addition of two kids.

Blue stumbles out of your room a few minutes later, clearly half asleep. He wanders into the kitchen with a yawn before taking a few steps back. He doesn't look particularly angry--a little amused even-- and saunters over to lean against the couch.

“What are you two up to?” He asks. Moon innocently smiles. 

“We're just learning from the world champion,” she says. Perhaps your frown shows, just a little, because Blue leans over and kisses your cheek. Hau and Moon have their own responses of  _ eww _ and  _ gross! _

“Really now? I'm getting the feeling you decided to come pester my boyfriend,” the way he says it almost sounds harsh, but you've known him long enough to know he's joking. Hau and Moon on the other hand, don't.

“No sir,” Hau frantically holds up his hands, “We can leave right now--”

“Oh relax,” Blue cuts him off. “No harm done. It's fine, right Red?” You nod and shrug. 

Moon turns over to rest her elbows on the back of the couch. She points to you. 

“Can he speak?” She asks. Obviously Blue will back you up, so you just continue to look through the tv channels. 

“Oh of course! He's just a little shy,” Blue says. You do frown now, whipping around to send him a dirty look. Moon's arms shoot up.

“I knew it! You can speak!” She cheers. You drop the remote to sign at your boyfriend. 

_ 'Why would you tell her that?'  _ You tell him. Blue just laughs, as if he hadn't just leaked something you didn't generally reveal.

“Oh hush, you and I both know you'd say something to her some day,” he says. In return you just pout. Your leg starts to bounce. 

“He said it was a health issue though,” Moon says to Blue. Blue must nod, because he doesn't say anything at first. A hand rests on your shoulder. 

“Oh, it's both. He's shy but he also just...can't talk, y’know? Only to certain people,” Blue explains. You feel rather uneasy being talked about like you weren't there. The same reason you never much liked going to your therapist as a child.

The hand moves from your shoulder to...your head? It takes you a moment to realize Blue was resting his elbows on your head, to which you bat him off. He laughs and tilts your head back.

“You know you love me,” he jokes, “I'm absolutely irresistible.”

_ ‘I love you' _ you sign. Blue's face flushes and he pulls your hat down over your face.

Maybe one day you would indeed say something to her. Just not today.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i will prolly write a sequel/second chapter of red saying......Something(tm)


End file.
